


Give me interaction - Dream Smp groupchat

by IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst?, Crack, F/F, Fluff, I see this everywhere and had to, I suck at tagging, M/M, Other, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, THEY’RE FAMILY YOUR HONOUR, Texting story, Why is Skeppys and bads tag their name, and kinda college, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, slight relationships, will edit tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed/pseuds/IwishICouldMakeGoodNamed
Summary: Dream creates a chat, have fun with the little stories I make :)Feel free to leave ideas
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Eret & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

*Dream added Sapnap, George, Wilbur +14 others to ‘Pls give me interaction’*

Dream: hello all :)

Wilbur: whats the purpose of this

Dream: exactly what the chat is called

Tommy: that is sad

Tommy: you are lonely that is funny

Tubbo: it is funny

*Dream re-named ‘Tommy’ to ‘stfu’*

stfu: WHAT THE F—K?!!

*Technoblade re-named ‘Technoblade’ to ‘blood god’*

blood god: Silence mortal

Quackity: HOLA!!!

Sapnap: hiiiii

stfu: go away Sapnap

Sapnap: stfu child

*Wilbur re-named ‘Tubbo’ to ‘bee boi’*

Wilbur: more fitting in my opinon 

blood god: *opinion

*Wilbur re-named ‘blood god’ to ‘english major’* 

english major: Ok chill 

Dream: you upset wilbur :( 

*english major re-named ‘Wilbur’ to ‘boohoo’* 

bee boi: damn. 

boohoo: :(((( 

english major: Alright now I’m done torturing Wilbur I’m going to spend time in the real world

Quackity: damn i was enjoying the tea

Karl: hah what did I miss

Dream: you sound like george :,( 

*Karl re-named ‘Dream’ to ‘simp’* 

simp: rude 

Badboyhalo: O_O

simp: when did you get here? 

Badboyhalo: I’ve just been watching :)

stfu: kinda weirdchamp 

bee boi: weirdchamp

Badboyhalo: >:( 

english major: I’m trying to do work shut up   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Purpled: wtf?

Ranboo: idk man just go with it


	2. Technosoft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by wissarion (my_name_is_lucifer) I will be doing other people’s ideas too so keep a look out for yours :) 
> 
> These will probably be quite short and I’ll post when ever  
> 

Fundy: what is this

Eret: some group chat 

Fundy: idk any of you except Eret

bee boi: everyone knows Eret!

boohoo: they’re a queen!!! 

*boohoo re-named ‘Eret’ to ‘the bi queen’*

the bi queen: I can get behind that

bee boi: queen

boohoo: queen

simp: queen

Sapnap: queen 

Quackity: queen 

Karl: queen 

Niki: queen

boohoo: NIKI!! 

Niki: :) 

~22:00 (10pm)~ 

the bi queen: has anyone seen ranboo???

boohoo: no???

english major: did something happen? 

the bi queen: he left for a walk 2 hours ago and we told him to be back by 9:30pm and he’s not back.

Niki: I’m worried 

english major: I’m going to look for him, I’ll text if I find him

boohoo: technosoft 

english major: stfu

____________________

Technoblade had no idea where to start, so he walked around the forest assuming the others would look around the town. “Ranboo!” The pinkette shouted, with slight urgency. 

He walked around shouting for the tall boy until he heard a response, “Technoblade?!”   
“Ranboo!” He followed the sound and found him. The split haired boy was hanging from a tree over water, everyone knew the boy didn’t like water. It was a well known fact. 

After a lot of climbing and convincing they got him down and headed home.

________________________   
english major: found him

Ranboo: thanks btw :)

english major: np

*boohoo re-named ‘english major’ to ‘technosoft’*

boohoo: technosoft

Niki: technosoft

stfu: technosoft

simp: technosoft

bee boi: technosoft 

Quackity: technosoft 

Skeppy: teknosoft

Karl: technosoft

technosoft: I hate all of you. 

Ranboo: all of us? 

technosoft: except you. 

Ranboo: :) 

*simp re-named ‘Ranboo’ to ‘the favourite’* 

the favourite: exactly  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Philza: what happened here??


	3. Dreambur date?? Also Tubbo being wholesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the name of the chapter says :)
> 
> Look at me go two chapters in one day

~8:00 (8am)~

bee boi: good morning all! :D

bee boi: hope you all have eaten and had a drink :)

Niki: Aw thanks for the reminder! I’m making our family pancakes at this very moment

boohoo: that was so precious tubbo 🥺

simp: I have Tubbo thanks for asking :)

stfu: thank you best friend, I will go eat some food

bee boi: of corse :D 

the favourite: wait Niki’s making pancakes? :0 

bee boi: Yeah! 

the bi queen: I think Ranboo just fell down the stairs

the favourite: CURSE MY LONG LIMBS! 

boohoo: ranboo techno just asked if ur ok

technosoft: did not

stfu: I heard u too 

technosoft: ... 

the favourite: I’m fine techno thanks for asking :)  
.  
.  
.  
~~Dream & Wilbur private message~~  
~13:00 (1pm)~

Dream: Wilbur are you there? 

Dream: it says your online

Wilbur: yeah what’s up

Dream: you wanna go on a date with me sometime..? 

Wilbur: holy sh*t really

Dream: only if you want

Wilbur: yeah! When are you free

Dream: uh rn if you are

Wilbur: yeah I’m free now :)

Dream: ok! Meet you at the coffee shop in 15?

Wilbur: yep I’ll be there :) 

Dream: cya then! <3  
.  
.  
.  
~~Give me interaction~~  
~13:00 (1pm)~ 

stfu: Wilbur just screamed really loudly

stfu: I’m going to investigate 

technosoft: wouldn’t recommend 

stfu: WTF HE THREATENED ME WITH HIS GUITAR! 

technosoft: told ya

bee boi: was it a scared scream or happy

stfu: happy i think 

boohoo: I’m muting this chat for the rest of the day. 

[boohoo muted ‘Give me interaction’ for 6 hours]

George: well

*stfu re-named ‘George’ to ‘gogy’*

*Sapnap re-named ‘Quackity’ to ‘senorita’* 

*gogy re-named ‘Karl’ to ‘monster go brrr’* 

*BadBoyHalo re-named ‘Skeppy’ to ‘my muffin <3’*

my muffin <3: badddd 🥺

BadBoyHalo: <333333

senorita: get a room 🙄

my muffin <3: ok lol

my muffin <3: im omw bad I better be met with hugs and kisses 

BadBoyHalo: I’m setting up blankets and a movie now :D 

senorita: guys I was joking

gogy: you’ve set them off now

Sapnap: they do be cute tho

bee boi: go talk to eachother 😡

Sapnap: @senorita @monster go brrr @gogy wanna come over and communicate 

senorita: yeahhh can’t say no to tubbo man 

monster go brrr: omw Quackity want me to pick you up? 

senorita: yep :) 

bee boi: my job here is done  
.  
.  
.  
~~Dream & Wilbur private messages~~  
~13:15 (1:15pm)~

Dream: just got here where u at

Wilbur: yeah child was being annoying, almost there

Dream: oh I see you!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(HAH YOU ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING A DREAMBUR DATE THINK AGAINNNN)

(I’m gonna go to bed)


	4. Dreambur date ÚwÙ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreambur go on a date :) 
> 
> Sbi content finally :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Estrogen so idea is from them :) 
> 
> Feel free to leave your own ideas!

~~Dream & Wilbur private messages~~  
~13:15 (1:15pm)~

Dream: just got here where u at

Wilbur: yeah child was being annoying, almost there

Dream: oh I see you!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
________________________

Dream checked himself one last time as the brunette came over. Dream’s blonde hair was tucked neatly into a low ponytail. He had his white face mask on with its signature smiley face. His pastel green hoodie and black jeans were combined with some black boots. He was feeling good about how he looked. 

Then he saw Wilbur, the boy was wearing his round glasses and his red beanie covering part of his messy brown hair. The brunette had a beige cardigan on with a dull red shirt underneath. He also had black jeans and brown boots. 

“Hey!” Wilbur said panting slightly, “I ran all the way here, Tommy wouldn’t leave me alone”  
“Of course, just glad you could make it” the brunette smiled, making Dream’s heart flutter. Wilbur held out his hand which the blonde accepted happily as they walked into the coffee shop.

They sat in a booth facing each other, ordering their drinks and chatting. They talked a lot, and before the boys knew it the time was half past four! (4pm). 

“Holy cow it’s half four” the brunette exclaimed looking at his phone. The blonde chuckled “time flies by when you’re having fun” he said earning a giggle from the brunette that made his heart go all fuzzy inside. 

Thanking the cashier they left the cafe and began walking towards the park.   
They sat down onto soft grass, sunlight shining down through the pink flowers of the cherry trees. Wilbur’s brown hair shone with colour, Dream’s view occasionally getting blocked by the drifting flower petals. 

“Like what you see?” The brunette giggled noticing the staring from the other male. His comment earning a blush that barely stuck out from under the mask. “Two can play at that game cutie” Dream responded, his flirtatious nature coming into play. Wilbur rolled his eyes smiling as a soft blush crept across his cheeks. 

Dream’s rough hands began to caress the soft skin of Wilbur’s cheek, gently stroking as Wilbur leaned into the touch. Emeralds squinted closed as Wilbur’s fingers began to pull down the snow mask. Freckles and chapped lips being met with sunlight, fingers tracing along his jawline. The men’s faces slowly closing in on each other. Until Wilbur whispered, “is this ok?” Dream nodded frantically, the hot breaths on his lips. 

Then they met.

Wilbur’s soft lips met with Dream’s chapped ones. The kiss was soft, and slow, Dream’s hand moving to reside above Wilbur’s hip whilst Wilbur was still cupping his face. Soft gentle movements, as the young boys held each other. 

Wilbur pulled away, his cheeks painted with a blush. “S-so what does this make us?” With a smile Dream responded, “Wilbur Soot” the blonde took the brunettes hand in his own “would you consider dating me?”   
“Of course!” Smiling at each other happily, Wilbur leaned over and rested his head on the American’s shoulder. “I think we should keep this on the low for the moment” he said with a smile, to which Dream nodded in agreement. 

This date -in his books- went pretty well.

________________________  
~~SBI group chat~~  
~4:45pm~ 

Big man: WILBURRRR WHERE ARE YOUUUU

The older twin: Shush child he said he was going out leave him alone. 

Dadza: What???

Big man: wilbur left earlier and still isn’t back yet >:( 

Dadza: As long as he’s back before 10pm then it’s fine. 

Dadza: Unless he says he’s staying out later. 

The older twin: Yeah so shush Tommy

Big man: >:(((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing a kiss scene so I’m sorry if it’s bad! The person wanted a kiss so I provided!

**Author's Note:**

> So. Leave me some ideas :)


End file.
